Sakuras' Day of Mishaps
by silver-jasmine
Summary: It's Sasukes' birthday, and Sakura's making a cake for him. She has lots of 'mishappenings' during the day, so will she get him a good present? And what's this! Sasuke's giving something to her? Sasuke x Sakura
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or any other show characters that might be in this story, except for our characters of our own creation. One for both of us and one for one of own brother. So anyway, let's get on with the story.

**Sakuras' Day of Mishaps**

Today was The Sasuke Uchiha birthday, teammate of Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki in Team 7.

"What should I do for Sasuke-Kun today? I know, I'll bake him a cake!" Sakura said to herself and off she went to the pantry and got out her cookbook. "Let's see, there's a Strawberry Shortcake and Watermelon Heaven, oh wait this looks good! Hm… a Candy Surprise with a picture of a tomato on it, how convenient! Sasuke just loves tomatoes for some strange reason! Maybe the red resembles our love," thought Sakura dreamily.

Flash Back…

"One day Sasuke, you're going to like me and kiss me!" said Sakura playfully.

"You wish. Here's a deal, if I ever even say 'Thanks' to you, I'll kiss you. You're lucky if you can get me to say that!" smirked Sasuke.

Back to present at the park…

"Naruto, do you think I should tell Sakura I like her today? I mean it is my birthday today so do you think I should?" asked Sasuke nervously.

"Oh my god! I didn't know you like her! I'll tell her now; this is going to be so romantic! I'll, make hearts and invite Ino and the rest of the gang! SAKURA! COME OVER HERE I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU! Hey wait I like her. That's not fair. The only reason she doesn't like me is because I'm short and look like a child. More like an adorable child," screamed Naruto.

"SHUT UP DOBE! I forgot that I didn't tell you about my secrets so shut your mouth or I'll do it for you. I was planning maybe when she gives me her big present, you know like how she does every year, that I might tell her," said Sasuke.

"Yeah I remember. Like last year when she gave you two airplane tickets to go to Hawaii, but the extra ticket was for her. Oh, and the year before that she gave you a poster with you and her on it with a 14 carrot gold frame. And did you remember the year before that? She gave you a…" Naruto said before Sasuke interrupted.

"What did I tell you? Shut the hell up, ok? This is our little secret and I'm not going to let you blow it," replied Sasuke.

"Ok, whatever Romeo. It is your day," said Naruto. "And I'm going to Sakuras' house to see what she's doing," and off he went.

"You better not tell her, or you'll wish you were never born!" yelled a very annoyed and scared Sasuke for he didn't want Naruto to tell Sakura what he just heard.

"He's totally going to tell her," said Sasuke miserably to himself.

Back in the kitchen…

Sakura was having the time of her life since she had never baked before today.

"Oh, I need some more Laffy Taffy over here and a little more of The Three Musketeers over here!"

As you can see she was way happy about it. Everything was great until Naruto came. She just finished the cake and then the doorbell rang.

"Ring, Ring."

"Oh, hi Naruto. You can stay here while I go to the bathroom," said Sakura.

'Ok, hey what is that? Look like it's a candy cake, I must eat it. It is too tempting. She knows I love sweets as much as she does, but why didn't she tell me before she went to the bathroom. Munch munch. EW! That's just disgusting. No wonder, she probably wanted to make a new one for me and give that nasty one to old Sasuke. Who heard of orange flavored candy mixed with vanilla cake and chocolate? Even the lollipops still have the wrappers and sticks on it. Yet, I am kind of hungry and since there is nothing else I'll take it from her and eat it. She is so lucky she doesn't have to eat it.'thought Naruto before and after he ate most of the cake and gave the rest to Sakuras' dog.

After walking back to the kitchen of her own place, Sakura was mad to see that her cake was practically eaten by Naruto and her dog, Yuki, a female white Akita (also known as an Akita Ken).

"NARUTO! What did you do to my PRESENT FOR SASUKE? You ate it, that's what you did!" Sakura said pissed off.

"That was your present?" Naruto said in surprised. "That tasted so BAD that I want to throw up but I can't cause it tasted so BAD! OOPS! I'm sorry; you're still my best friend right?" Naruto asked sweetly.

"I'll think about it. But how? I followed the instructions and everything! How can it taste bad?"

"Well, for starters it's your first time. And oh, I don't know, maybe it's because you can't cook! Every time I come here to have dinner is because your parents invite me; I eat your parents cooking and have never seen you cook so that could be the reason. And maybe you should get some help, like from Rini or Hinata or Inos' cousin, Rumi."

"WHAT? Wait till I get my hands on you you're going to wish you were never born." said Sakura fiercely.

"Hey guess what? You just said the same thing as Sasuke. He said to me that wait till I get my hands on you you're going to wish you were never born line too. Also he said_ "_do you think I should tell Sak… uh never mind Oh and by the way, you are going to the party at my place aren't you?"

"Huh? What party?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. I'm throwing a party for Sasuke at my place. So, you going?"

"Well duh yeah!"

"Ok then, good bye."

"Ok then be there bye 2:00 pm, that's when Sasuke has his little nappy wappy! He he! Well, good bye."

After Naruto was gone Sakura started to panic!

'Ah! What do I do? My present's eaten and I'm out of stuff to make another cake!' Sakura thought to herself. 'I know! I'll go to the market and buy stuff to make another cake (A/N: hopefully not another bad tasting one) and buy tomatoes for Sasuke-kun and then call Rini or Hinata for help making the cake.'

And off she went to the market in search for her supplies, which was a great because the R Trio was there too, Ryu, Rini, and Rumi!

'Ryu could kick butt, but is as annoying as Naruto and has an obsession over sushi like Naruto does with ramen. He also has a dragon spirit in him. Rini is Ryus' cousin and can also kick butt, and she also has some wicked cool magic powers to add to her great strength and smarts. Normally, she's quite like Hinata and that was what she was like when we first met them, but she can sure talk. She's sorta like Sasuke in a way, with the silence and the beating her cousin to pulp when he REALLY pissed her off that day. And she also has a fanclub, but she already has a BF named Haru. I haven't met him yet. I think she and Ryu are like the leaders of the group, besides their sensei, switching on and off. And then there's Rumi. She can kick butt like there's no tomorrow, and also has cool magic powers too.' thought Sakura.

"Hmm, guys what should we do today since there's no mission? Hey, look you guys, there's Sakura, lets see if she needs help." said Rini.

The went over to where Sakura was and started talking.

"Hey you guys! I was just looking for supplies to make a Candy Surprise cake for Sasuke-kun. Do you guys know stuff to make a cake taste better? I made it before, but stupid Naruto ate it and said it was horrible." said Sakura.

"Sure we do. We could help you if you want." said Rumi happily since they found something to do.

"Well, you know I hate shopp…" said Ryu before Rumi interrupted him.

"Oh no you don't dear cousin, we're going to help Sakura, and anyway, we have to get something for Sasukes' b-day." said Rini.

"Fine ok," said Ryu while looking at his cousin. "But, you'll have to give me some pudding."

"Why?"

"Just do it. I have to give some pudding to Kero."

"Oh. Ok"

Please review and tell us what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or any other show characters that might be in this story, except for our characters of our own creation. One for both of us and one for one of own brother. So anyway, let's get on with the story. Jessie: Wait, why do we have to say this? I mean it has no meaning to it. I want to see the person who made this up. If I owned Naruto I would have put all of my stories in the TV. Fine, now onto the story.

**Sakuras' Day of Mishaps**

Recap…

"Fine ok," said Ryu while looking at his cousin. "But, you'll have to give me some pudding."

"Why?"

"Just do it. I have to give some pudding to Kero."

"Oh. Ok"

End of Recap…

They spent a long time getting the supplies and finding a good present. Sakura bought tomatoes just incase if the cake got eaten again and she didn't have enough time to bake another one, while Ryu, Rini, and Rumi bought a Crystal kunai and some swords for Sasuke. They went to Sakuras' house and started baking after they finished mixing it up.

"I must say thanks again you guys for helping me out. I don't know what I could do with out you," said Sakura.

"No problem, but ah if you want to make it really special I know a few extra things you can add to make it a lot better. Like tomato flavored ice cream and some strawberry bits in it, you know the good stuff," said Rumi thoughtfully.

"And don't forget some sushi bits too. Ah, I can remember my first cake I made for myself. It had sushi, raw salmon, tuna, spicy tuna, eel, and yellowtail fish in it. Also it had, avocado, soy sauce, California rolls, spider rolls, and that spicy stuff you put in the sauce. That was the most perfect cake ever except it gave me a lot of gas, not to mention diarrhea. It was nasty yet good. I still have some off the gas still," said Ryu.

"Sometimes, I fell like I wish I didn't know you two. I mean who ever heard of that favored ice cream, and why in the world would you eat sushi on a cake! I would never do that. If I was forced to by some person, I'll beat them into pulp!" said Rini.

They left the kitchen and into the living room and the cake was in the oven and Sakura wanted to take a nap. So she went to her living room couch to take a nap. She fell asleep and quietly, Rini, Ryu, and Rumi went out the front door leaving a note behind. While she was sleeping and the R trio gone, Naruto went for a walk and pasted Sakura's house and saw some small wisps of smoke. He quickly knocked down the door. He screamed "Sakura, there's smoke in the house what the heck is going on?" he looked at her and then to the kitchen and then said, "Idiot, idiot, Sakura. Wouldn't you stop making such a perfect present? You never give me a present. Let alone remember when it is."

Sakura woke up startled, and she smelled smoke. She turned around to see smoke coming from the oven. As she screamed for her burning cake Naruto opened the oven and poured water all over it and it turned into a soggy sponge cake. But the fire was out at least, right? (Jessie: I said RIGHT. Ok, now I know you're listening. Flora: Um…, let's get back to the story now.)

"MY CAKE! RUMI, RYU, & RINI WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?" She turned to the coffee table and found a note also followed with a long Christmas list from 3 years ago and there were no checks at all. How surprising, it said 'We went to go kick Ino's butt in a Ramen eating contest (Mostly Ryu eating). Oh and also, take the cake out when the timer rings.' Apparently, she slept through the ring of the timer so she forgot to take the cake out. _'Darn me and my lack of cooking skills!'_ she thought.

"Ok, Sakura, since you really can't bring a cake to Sasuke's birthday party, and it's like in an hour and baking a cake takes more than an hour, what are you going to bring for his present?" asked Naruto.

"Well, I got some tomatoes, I can give him those!" answered Sakura.

"Okay then. Why don't you come with me to go get a cake for the party? Hinata is bringing the food to my place right now and is setting up the tables."

"Alright, I'll go. But first, I need to wrap these tomatoes." Then she put them into a basket and wrapped it up in gift-wrap and went to the bakery with Naruto.

They bought a vanilla cake with whipped frosting. It had a fire decoration on it and in red icing, it said, "Happy Birthday Sasuke". They brought it to Narutos' place. Soon the guests were arriving. The last to arrive was Sasuke because Naruto had to drag him to the place because Sasuke was sleeping. Apparently he must have taken a sleeping pill because he was normally a light sleeper. They all had to yell at Sasuke three times and pour cold water over him to wake him up.

Flora says: Thanks for reviewing. Sorry for the lateness and it's a bit shorter than the first chap. I heard today is Sasuke's Brithday (7/23) so I posted it today! Story is not over yet. And if you are wondering about the R Trio, look to the future for the story called 'Team 7, meet Team 4'.


	3. Chapter 3

Flora: I forgot to say that this is set in an alternate reality after the story 'Team 7, Meet Team 4.'

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or any other show characters that might be in this story, except for our characters of our OCs. So anyway, let's get on with the story.

Sakuras' Day of Mishaps

Recap…

Soon the guests were arriving. The last to arrive was Sasuke because Naruto had to drag him to the place because Sasuke was sleeping. Apparently he must have taken a sleeping pill because he was normally a light sleeper. They all had to yell at Sasuke three times and pour cold water over him to wake him up.

End of Recap…

Sasuke finally woke up to see familiar faces/backs of heads and balloons. His clothes were soaking wet. He was cold and his head hurt (remember, Naruto dragged him) and surprisingly his ears still worked right.

"Hooray! Sasuke's awake!" shouted Naruto.

"Yeah. I was finally thinking I would have to slap him in the face," said Ryu.

Sasuke looked around to see in was in the dobe's place. He scanned the room to see the pink-haired teammate of his chatting away with Tenten. Both turned their heads along with the others to see Sasuke awakened and soaking wet.

"N-Naruto-kun. I think S-Sasuke would like a c-change of clothes, w-wouldn't you think?" said Hinata.

"Oh yeah, I forgot we poured water on him," said Kakashi without glacing to him from his book.

"You're lucky we're at Naruto's place because it's close to the clothing store (do they have one in the show?), so I'll go down a buy you some clothes to change into," said Neji as he went out the door.

When he came back with a bag in his hands, Sasuke took it and changed in Naruto's bedroom. He emerged for the room wearing white shorts and a blue shirt. After, everyone celebrated with Hinata's home cooking buffet and Naruto's and Sakura's choice of cake. Sasuke blew out the candles making a wish. He opened the presents and was amazed at what he gotten. A box of a dozen ramen cups (you guess it, it's Naruto), handmade sword (Tenten), book (Kakashi and his book), dried flowers (Ino), a book on food and there was one on stars (Choji & Shikamaru), and money from the rest. He looked around and saw Sakura holding a wrapped thing in her hands.

"Um, Sasuke, Sakura, could you guys stay here and watch the place while me and the others go and help Tenten with her house, because she just remembered that her house broke down," said Naruto. "Okay thanks," said Naruto without waiting for an answer.

They ran out the door, then all of them surround the door trying to hear if Sakura and Sasuke were talking or not. Well, almost everyone because Shika went to sit on the floor and went to sleep while Choji just ate some more chips and Ryu went off to get some sushi.

"I, uh, got you tomatoes, Sasuke-kun," said Sakura nervously handing him her wrapped basket.

"Really?" asked Sasuke hopefully.

"Yeah!" said Sakura gaining some confidence.

"Thanks. Can I have them now?"

"Sure Sasuke-kun," said Sakura. Little does she know that when Sasuke eats a LOT of tomatoes he gets kind of drunk and he gets very reveling (not what you think people! Just enough to cough up some juicy secrets and get him to say weird things). Of course Kakashi knew that, so that's why he put a jutsu on her gift without her realizing.

Back outside…

"Now some INTERESTING things are gonna happen!" said Kakashi slyly because they heard Sasuke ripping the wrapping. (In the basket were 50 cherry tomatoes, but Sakura only put 20, Kakashi added 30 more from doing the jutsu)

"N-Not t-to be r-rude Ka-kashi-san, but is it t-true t-that you're a per-r-rvert?" asked Hinata.

"YES!" screamed everyone except Kakashi and you guess it again, Shika the smart-ass and the bottomless pit for a stomach Choji and Ryu who came back and said "Huh?"

Back inside…

"Hey Sasuke-kun, did you hear something outside?" asked Sakura getting a little scared.

"No. Your purtty!" said Sasuke smiling. Yes he was drunk from the tomatoes! (You can't really get drunk by tomatoes)

Now Sakura was REALLY scared for four things. 1.Sasuke smiled 2.He called her purtty 3.There's something or someone outside 4.WHERE THE HELL IS THE REST OF THE GROUP! (She forgot Tenten's house is broken, well it's not really broken. Oh well, that's her problem)

Outside of the building…

"Do you think he's going to kiss her?" asked Ryu to Kiba who both were tired of standing at the door and went to get some more sushi.

"Naw, I bet he's too chicken to," replied Kiba.

"Really, then I bet my special tuna sushi that Rini's going to make for me at exactly 8 PM today he does."

"Then I bet some of my dog biscuits that Sasuke won't!"

"It's on now!" they said as they raced back to see if it had happened yet.

In the hall…

"Hey, I can't hear with your elbow in my ear Rumi," said Ino.

"Sorry, but I can't move my elbow when you're stepping on me," replied Rumi.

"And the rest of us can't hear with you stepping on us and that you're talking and now I'm mad at me because I'm talking now," said Naruto.

Flora: I re-read it and made more editing changes so if anything didn't make sense if you read it before, now it makes sense.


	4. Flora's Note

FLORA:

**(This section is about my stories and the co-writing stories)**

Hey everyone, I know, I haven't updated Three Guys, Six Girls and Heiress of Aira at all lately, but the reasons are writes block (I have slight ideas, not a lot, and some are not clear to me much) and I got 5 projects going on. I also haven't updated Sakuras' Day of Mishaps because of the same reasons also and because Jessie's not allowed on the computer on weekdays, so if I do update, it'll probably be mostly from me only, as in I wrote it all mostly. Right now, Jessie and I just put up the 1st chapter of Team 7, Meet Team 4. And hopefully if you've been reading Sakuras' Day of Mishaps, you might be interested in reading Team 7, Meet Team 4, or if you're just interested in the story, you can go and read it too. We also have another idea for a co-writing story that I came up with which I will be writing most of because of 'Jessie's not allowed on the computer on weekdays' thing.

**(This section is about Jessie's story)**

If you have been waiting for Jessie's Rumi & Rin: The Greatest matchmakers in the WORLD!, you will just have to pray that Jessie writes some more of it, because as you know, she's not allowed to go on the computer on weekdays currently or until she's allowed to go on the computer on weekdays.

**(This section is to help either of us or both of us out)**

So I hope you forgive either one of us or both (depending on what you read). And if you want, review the stories, review with ideas, either to help me out of my writers block (on Three Guys, Six Girls/Heiress of Aira/Sakuras' Day of Mishaps in each of their own story section) or ideas for Jessie, or just plain reviewing would be okay even. But, if you just read it, that's fine with me (and probably Jessie too), because then, there will be more hits to the story and we like hits on our stories. Oh, and my personal (as in me, Flora) goal is to update at least 1 story with at least 1 chapter. And instead of typing 'Flora: Insert what I have to say', I will now be aka Rini (since she's my 1st OC) on fanfiction and will be writing either 'Flora: Insert what I have to say" or 'Rini: Insert what I have to say' at the end of stories.

_Flora (aka Rini) wrote this note on The 9th of December 2006._


End file.
